Monstruos y un Saiyajin
by Ostof
Summary: La aventura de un nuevo guerrero de nombre Goku dará comienzo. Ocho años han pasado desde su última aventura por la montaña Paoz, y ahora continúa con su entrenamiento, pero sus estudios no van muy bien. Su abuela Pan le advierte que debe pasar a la preparatoria a como dé lugar. Goku tiene un encuentro con un extraño personaje vestido de capa blanca que suelta una carta enfrente de
1. Chapter 1: El inicio de una aventura

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Tanto los personajes de Dragon Ball como los de Rosario + Vampire pertenecen a los creadores Akira Toriyama y Akihisa Ikeda. El uso de estos personajes es solo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** Esta historia ocurre ocho años después de la aventura de Son Goku Jr a la montaña Paoz y de su primera transformación en Super Saiyayin.

* * *

**_Planeta de Kaiosama_**

_- Hola, Kaiosama…_

_- ¡GOKU!, pero qué haces aquí!? _

_- ¡¿Ehh?!,.. pero si tú me mandaste a llamar…_

_- Ah, es cierto, tengo algo importante que decirte, es sobre tu nieto…_

_- ¡¿Mi nieto?!... Ahh si… yo soy su tátara… tátara… ¿cuántos tátaras tienen que ser?..._

_- No importa eso ahora. La tierra ha vivido en paz durante mucho tiempo, pero necesitara de un nuevo guerrero quien la proteja. Esa responsabilidad ya no puede caer sobre ti, por lo que no sé si tu nieto tenga las aptitudes para convertirse en un gran guerrero…_

_- ¡¿Pero qué dices, Kaiosama?!, tengo la confianza de que mi tátara… tátara… ¿Cuántos tátara tienen que ser?... _

_- ¡Basta, Goku!, no puede ser que te tomes todo a la ligera! …_

_- No te molestes, Kaiosama. Mira yo sé que mi nieto tiene un gran poder oculto que algún día podrá controlar, solo dale tiempo…_

_- Hum… Espero que tengas razón…_

* * *

Han pasado ocho años desde el viaje del pequeño Goku a la montaña Paoz, donde demostró su gran valor para conseguir la esfera de cuatro estrellas que conserva con mucho cariño por el recuerdo que le trae de su tatarabuelo Goku.

La familia Son, compuesta de Goku y su abuela Pan, se encontraba en los suburbios de una ciudad tranquila. Goku continuaba su entrenamiento aunque descuidando sus estudios, lo que preocupaba de cierto modo a su abuela, ya que su padre Gohan demostró ser uno de los más inteligentes y destacados por sus calificaciones a la edad de su nieto. El futuro de Goku también dependería de los estudios por ser el último de la familia Son. Sin embargo, los amigos de Goku, Puck y su pandilla, se dedicaban a la vagancia, al no tener una educación adecuada, y sus padres no les ponían su debida atención. Goku tomo un especial cariño por su amigo Puck, quien lo había ayudado en la montaña Paoz, por lo que, de cierto modo, también se veía influenciado por él y su pandilla.

**_En las montañas donde entrena Gokú con su abuela Pan…_**

_- Gokú, debes concentrar tu ki, juntar tus manos, vamos…_

_- Si, abuela Pan… Kame… Hame… Haaa…_

Una pequeña onda de energía y resplandor brotaron de las manos de Goku, pero desaparecía al instante

_- Ahhh… ajjj… ajjj… no puedo abuela pan…_

_- No te rindas, tú llevas la sangre del abuelo Goku, es natural que tú también puedas dominar esa técnica…_

_- Pero si solo logro expulsar un pequeño resplandor… _

_- Vamos… continua haciéndolo…_

Después de varios intentos sin éxito alguno, Goku cae incado al suelo exhalando del cansancio…

_- No puedo, abuela Pan… ajjj… ajjj…_

_- No puede ser que te rindas tan fácilmente, no estas demostrando las habilidades de tus antepasados, recuerda que eres un descendiente del famoso Goku, tú posees esas habilidades por naturaleza…_

_- Pero, abuela…_

_- ¡Suficiente!, el entrenamiento se acabó por hoy, mañana continuaremos…_

La abuela Pan mostraba una cara de decepción, pero a la vez de determinación. Quería convertir a Goku un gran guerrero como sus antepasados. Ella se encontraba en su mente recordando aquellos tiempos en los que peleaba al lado de su padre y abuelo, pero esos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos…

_- Abuela Pan?..._

_- Que quieres, Goku?_

_- Tengo hambre?..._

La abuela Pan, con un gran suspiro, le dijo…

_- Ciertamente creo que lo único que heredaste del abuelo Goku fue su gran apetito…_

_- A mí me encantan las hamburguesas que haces, abuela Pan…_

_- Si, y así ha sido desde que tenías 7 años…_

**_Casa de la familia Son…_**

_- ¡¿Goku?!..._

_- Si, abuela Pan?_

_- Me acaban de llegar los resultados, ¡otra vez reprobaste el examen de admisión!_

_- Ouhh… asi que ya las viste…_

_- ¡Eso te pasa por holgazanear con ese vago!_

_- Su nombre es Puck!, abuela Pan…_

_- ¡No me importa!... ajj… (Suspiro), Goku tus responsabilidades no están solamente en el entrenamiento, tienes un futuro por delante, y yo no estaré siempre a tu lado para ayudarte, debes valerte por ti mismo…_

_- Pero… abuela Pan…_

_- ¡Pero nada!, tu abuelo Gohan era un hombre muy inteligente, nunca descuido sus estudios a pesar de sus entrenamientos. Goku, estas a punto de entrar a la preparatoria y no has podido conseguir ser admitido a ninguna…_

_- Lo se… abuela Pan… y lo siento… te prometo mejorar en mis estudios para pasar ese examen…_

_- Humm… está bien, pero que esta sea la última vez…_

_- Si, abuela Pan… (Respondió Goku con una cara de arrepentimiento)_

**_Escuela Secundaria Mr. Satán..._**

_- Y así es como se calcula la tangente… les encargo que resuelvan los problemas de la página 40 a la 42…_

Goku estaba un poco distraído en clase, tenía en mente que no debía reprobar ninguna materia, lo cual más lo distraía. Trató de no pensar en lo sucedido en casa, pero al voltear a una de las ventanas del salón que daban a la calle, vio a un chico que no sorprendía ver…

_- Pero… si es Puck!_

_- Señor Goku!, ya sabe que no está permitido hablar en clase mientras se encuentran haciendo ejercicios, a menos que sea algo importante!... o puede que si lo sea… ¿por qué mira tanto hacia la ventana?_

El chico le hacía señas con las manos a Goku que no lo delatara, pero el maestro se dirigió hacia la ventana. Rápidamente, el chico se escondió entre unos arbustos que estaban cerca de la ventana, lo cual evito que el maestro lo viera.

_- Humm…, si atendiera mi clase en lugar de distraerse por cualquier cosa de seguro le iría mejor…_

Al alejarse el maestro, Puck volvió a salir de los arbustos, y se fue corriendo hacia el patio de la escuela, lo cual ocasiono que Goku se asomara por la ventana. En ese instante, el maestro volteó y sorprendio a Goku distraído nuevamente…

_- Señor Goku!…, tal parece que mi clase no le interesa, tendré que ponerle un castigo…_

_Media hora más tarde…_

Goku se encontraba en el pasillo de los salones, cargando un balde de agua. Estaba distraído viendo alrededor, cuando de pronto unos arbustos se movieron. Goku se acercó a los arbustos, para su sorpresa era Puck que se encontraba escondido.

_- Goku!, como esta mi rata favorita…_

_- Puck?!, pero que haces aquí?, deberías estar en clases?…_

_- Creo que lo mismo te preguntaría, ohh ya veo asi que te castigaron…_

_Goku agacho la cara para no delatarse, pero claramente mostraba una cara de vergüenza._

_- Jajaja… sniff… ya ves Goku, por eso te decimos que eres un bobo… jaja… te delatas muy fácil… sniff…_

_- No te burles de mi… (dijo Goku en voz baja)_

_- Jaja… vamos Goku, solo bromeo contigo. Yo pienso que los estudios son una pérdida de tiempo, yo solo quiero ganar el torneo de combate libre y ganar mucho dinero…_

_- Pero Puck, mi abuela dice que el estudio es importante…_

_- Eso solo te lo dice porque no sabe que hay caminos más fáciles de conseguir dinero, al fin y al cabo, estudiamos para conseguir un trabajo y tener dinero…_

_- No estoy seguro…_

_- Yo sé lo que te digo, mira vamos a escaparnos… pasamos por Dino y nos vamos a hacer algo mejor que estar todo el dia aburriéndonos aquí…_

_- No, yo no puedo ir…_

_- Vamonos Goku!…_

Puck sujeto a Goku de la mano y se fue corriendo con él. Saliendo de la escuela, se encontraba Dino esperándolos…

_- Porque tardaron tanto?!..._

_- No te enojes, Dino, lo que paso es que Goku no quería ir y tarde en convencerlo…_

_- Vamos Goku, desde cuando eres tan miedoso, apuesto a que no tienes el valor de escaparte de la escuela con nosotros…_

_- Claro que si!..._

_- Esta bien, pues demuéstralo y síguenos!…_

Goku quiso demostrar que tenía agallas, por lo que se fue corriendo con sus amigos Dino y Puck. Paso un tiempo en el que estuvieron caminando por las calles, cuando Puck se paro y se escuchó su estómago relinchar…

_- Omgh, ahora que recuerdo no he comido nada desde que salí de casa, vamos a pasar a una tienda por comida…_

_- Pero no traigo dinero…_

_- Por eso no te preocupes, Goku, hay formas en las que podemos comer y sin pagar… (responde Puck con una sonrisa pícara)_

Llegaron a una tienda, donde se pararon frente a la puerta y le dijeron a Goku que esperase afuera. Tardaron un rato, y salieron corriendo de la tienda con un carrito lleno de comida y bebidas, empujando a Goku con el mismo.

_- AAAAhhh!… (gritaba Goku)_

_- Goku es un miedoso!… (gritaba Dino)_

_- Yo no soy un miedoso… (les respondia Goku)_

Estaban distraídos por la conversación, que no se dieron cuenta que el carrito iba cuesta abajo en dirección a una pared frente a ellos.

_- Puck!, Dino!, miren al frente!... (grito Goku al mirar al frente)_

_- Que ocurre Goku?!... que?!_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!..._

Un gran ruido se escuchó al estrellarse contra la pared, las cosas que habían hurtado salieron volando, regándose alrededor de ellos. Todos se levantaron adoloridos…

_- Ough, que gran aventura, no creen chicos… (dijo Puck)_

**_Parque de la ciudad…_**

Los tres chicos se encontraban en una banca comiendo…

_- Entonces no pasaste el examen de admisión… (dijo Dino a Goku)_

_- No… y le prometí a la abuela Pan que entraría a una preparatoria este año…_

_- No te preocupes Goku, yo también pienso que los estudios son una pérdida de tiempo…_

_- Así es, Goku… ya te lo he dicho, solo los tontos estudian, mejor cuéntanos de nuevo tu aventura en la montaña Paoz… (le decía Puck)_

_- Bueno, me encontraba solo con un oso que rescate en las montañas, cuando un monstruo nos atacó… lo más extraño es que no recuerdo que paso después ya que yo me desmaye y al despertar el gran monstruo estaba tirado en el suelo…_

_- Pero cómo es eso posible… (pregunto sorprendido Dino)_

_- Goku, no recuerdas cuando nos ataco esa demonio llamada… Mamba…?!... (pregunto Puck)_

_- Solo recuerdo que tú le vaciabas encima una caldera hirviendo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Humm… por nada Goku… mejor comete eso antes de que se enfrie…_

Una persona extraña vestida de una capucha blanca con aspecto tétrico se encontraba sentado en la banca que daba en dirección opuesta a ellos, el cual estaba intrigado por la conversación de Goku, por lo que se volteó hacia ellos…

_- Hola chicos!… (dijo el señor extraño con una voz terrorífica)_

_- AAAAA!, QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE USTED?!... (responde Puck asustado junto con los demás)_

_- No se preocupen no les haré daño. No pude evitar escuchar su conversación, asi que tu nombre es Goku… (pegunta con intriga el señor con capucha blanca)_

_- S-S-Si… señor… (responde Goku con miedo)_

_- Hummm… así que estuviste en la montaña Paoz, y enfrentaste monstruos... siento un aura fuerte en ti…_

_- De que está hablando, señor?… (responde Goku)_

El señor de la capa blanca se fue acercando a Goku, mirandolo fijamente sin mostrar del todo la cara cubierta por la capucha, y luego se alejó mirando a los tres…

_- Interesante… y díganme, que hacen fuera de clases?..._

_- Eso n-n-no le incumbe!... (responde Puck asustado)_

_- Oh vaya, veo que tienes un gran valor, niño… asi que, supongo que aún no se han decidido por alguna preparatoria… _

_- C-como supo eso… (respondió Goku)_

_- Esa es mi especialidad… no les interesaría enfrentar nuevos retos… (pregunta el señor con un tono de voz macabro)_

_- P-pero que retos podremos encontrar en una preparatoria… (responde Puck más seguro), nosotros pensamos que los estudios son una perdida de tiempo…_

_- Enserio?, bueno es una verdadera lastima, porque yo conozco una preparatoria que les ofrecerían nuevos retos…_

_- Pero de que esta hablando?!... (responde Puck)_

_- El nombre es… la Academia Yokai… si están interesados, llenen esta solicitud y envíenla por correo a la dirección indicada… Nos vemos… _

El señor de la capucha entrego a los chicos unos sobres y se alejó de ellos mientras se distraían observando el sobre, hasta perderse de vista enfrente de ellos…

_- Pero que tipo más extraño… si quería promocionar una preparatoria nueva no tenia porque llegar de esa forma, de todas formas no me interesa asistir a alguna preparatoria… (responde Puck)_

Puck arrojo el sobre que le habían sido entregado, para lo cual Dino le siguió. Goku se encontraba un tanto pensativo de si llenar la hoja de admisión o no.

_- Olviden a ese tipo, mejor vamos al rio a arrojar piedras, que me dices tu Goku… (pregunta Dino)_

_- Esta bien, vamos!_

**_Casa de la familia Son, en la tarde-noche:_**

_- Donde estabas, Goku?!, ves la hora que es?!... me llamaron de la escuela para decirme que no asististe a las ultimas clases!, hasta cuando serás responsable!_

_- Lo siento, abuela Pan, no debí escaparme, oops… (Goku solto una respuesta errónea)_

_- Asi que te escapaste!, no quiero más escusas, A TU HABITACIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE!_

_- Si… abuela Pan…_

Goku se fue caminando lentamente hacia su habitación y se encerró. La abuela Pan se acerco a unas fotografías que tenia en la sala del abuelo Goku y de su padre Gohan…

_- Oh abuelo Goku, papa Gohan… no se si sea la indicada para enseñarle los pasos que deba seguir mi pequeño Goku… les prometo que haré lo posible por cumplirlo…_

En la habitación se encontraba Goku preocupado por su abuela Pan, mientras sacaba sus cosas de la mochila para ponerse a estudiar, cayó al suelo el sobre que le había dado el señor de la capucha blanca…

_- Es cierto, es el sobre del señor extraño… pero que contendrá el sobre…_

Goku abrió el sobre y encontró un formato de admisión, y unos utensilios más necesarios para enviar la carta. Por la intriga, Goku se decidió a llenar el formato y esa misma noche, salió de la casa mientras su abuela Pan se encontraba dormida. Llevo la carta a el buzón más cercano y dejo el sobre y regreso a su casa a dormir.

**_Casa de la familia son, mañana siguiente…_**

Goku se encontraba dormido cuando la abuela Pan lo despierta…

_- Ya levántate, que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!..._

_- Uohh, si… abuela…_

Mientras desayunaban, la abuela Pan hablaba con Goku con una cara de sorpresa…

_- Oye Goku, te tengo una gran noticia…_

_- Ehhh!... que pasa abuela Pan?!..._

_- Esta mañana el repartidor dejo ese sobre, y me parece que has sido admitido a una preparatoria!..._

_- Ehhh?!... en-enserio?!..._

_- Claro que si, Goku!, me alegra ver que has sido aceptado en…. bueno tiene un nombre extraño, la academia Yokai…_

_- La ACADEMIA YOKAI?!... pero si apenas mande la solicitud ayer… (se decía en sus pensamientos Goku)_

_- Que alegría que has sido admitido, lo ven abuelito, papa, sabía que podría educar bien a mi nieto!_

_- Ejejeje… si abuela Pan… _

**_Parada de autobuses, tres meses después…_**

Goku se encontraba esperando el autobús que lo llevaría al nuevo instituto al que asistiría, con suerte pudo aprobar todas sus materias en la secundaria, por lo que ya estaba listo para el nuevo grado en la preparación de su futuro. Durante ese tiempo, Puck y sus amigos no asistieron a la escuela y ya no frecuentaban a Goku desde aquella vez que se encontraron con el señor de la capucha blanca.

_- Te prometo dar lo mejor de mi abuela Pan, abuelito Goku... (se decía a si mismo Goku)_

De pronto, un autobús amarillo fue frenando frente a la estación donde se encontraba Goku, y el conductor abrió las puertas…

_- Así que tú eres el nuevo estudiante, jovencito pasa… (decía el conductor con tono macabro)_

_- S-Si…_

Goku subió al autobús, observando al conductor vistiendo un uniforme color marino oscuro, una gorra de conductor de autobuses, con un rostro oscuro, apenas se distinguían sus ojos.

_- Así que tú eres Goku, pasa, toma asiento…_

_- P-pero como sabe mi nombre…_

El chofer no respondió a su pregunta y arranco el autobus…

* * *

Que aventuras le esperan a Goku en ese nuevo instituto, podrá cumplir el sueño de su abuela Pan y el abuelo Goku… descúbranlo en el Capítulo 2: "SOY UNA VAMPIRO"


	2. Chapter 2: Soy una vampiro

**_Planeta de Kaiosama…_**

_- Pero que es lo que te preocupa, Kaiosama…_

_- Bueno Goku, hace tiempo que tengo un mal presentimiento en la tierra sobre la familia del mal…_

_- Eh?, enserio?..._

_- Como sabrás, la tierra ha estado en paz gracias a ustedes, pero hay algo que no saben, tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que tu llegaras a la tierra Goku… es algo que ocurrió hace cientos de años…_

_- Ehh?!. pero de que hablas…_

_- Hace tiempo atrás la tierra vivía en paz como ahora, humanos y demonios convivían en harmonía, pero… con la llegada de un enemigo del cielo, conocido como "Pikoro Dai Maku" se formó la familia del mal. Este demonio convenció a los demonios más poderosos de la tierra para conquistarla. Cada demonio contaba con una habilidad nata especial que los convertían en los mejores de su clase. Fueron épocas oscuras para los humanos, a pesar de que algunos demonios estaban de su lado, su poder fue inútil al lado de estos demonios…_

_- Pero, qué fue lo que paso después, Kaiosama…_

_- Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, un humano experto en artes marciales aprendió una técnica especial llamada Mafuba, el cual selló el alma de este demonio, lo cual acabó con el reinado de la familia del mal… sin embargo, el legado que había dejado este demonio continuó y se extendió a las demás tribus de los demonios…_

_- Ahh… siii… el maestro Roshi nos contó esa historia alguna vez…pero, porque me estas contando esto ahora, Kaiosama…_

_- Por el peligro al que se va a enfrentar tu nieto…_

_- QUEEEE?!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: "Soy una vampiro"**

Una nueva aventura va a vivir nuestro héroe, pero por ahora, tiene que esperar a que llegue el autobús que lo llevará a su nueva escuela. Goku se encontraba en la parada de autobuses, vistiendo su nuevo uniforme, cuando de pronto escucho que se acercaba algo, era el autobús de la escuela. No mostraba nada raro ni anormal, aunque a Goku le extrañaba que el autobús no se encontraba en la lista de los demás autobuses en la parada. El vehículo se veía un tanto viejo pero funcional. Al pararse frente a Goku, este abrió la puerta, y Goku, un tanto temeroso decidió subirse. El chofer del autobús, tenía un aspecto un tanto escalofriante, aunque no se le notaba su rostro el cual estaba cubierto por su gorro de conductor…

_- Oye, jovencito… así que tú eres el estudiante nuevo…_

_- S-s-si, señor…_

_- Bueno toma asiento y relájate que el camino será algo turbulento, jajaja…_

El chofer mostro una risa malévola, lo cual asusto un poco a Goku, pero aun decidido, se sentó en uno de los asientos traseros del autobús, para estar lo más alejado posible del conductor. Goku se encontraba extrañado de que fuera el único que abordaba el autobús, aparte del conductor.

_- Asi que tu nombre es Goku_

_- S-s-si… espere, como supo mi nombre…_

_-*…*_

El chofer siguió su camino sin dirigirle ni una palabra a Goku, cuando de pronto el chofer le dice…

_- No es habitual que gente como tú vengan a este lugar, me parece interesante…_

_- A qué se refiere con eso…_

El chofer seguía sin responderle a sus preguntas. Goku se encontraba distraído por los paisajes de los alrededores del autobús, y recordó que su abuela Pan le había encargado que siguiera con sus entrenamientos, que su nivel de pelea aún era muy bajo. De sus cosas, saco un objeto, una esfera con cuatro estrellas, la tomo y recordó las palabras de su abuelo Goku…

_- Abuelito, te prometo tener valor en todo, para que así nadie me pueda vencer…_

De pronto el chofer se volteo nuevamente a Goku y le dijo…

_- Ei jovencito!, es mejor que te prepares porque a donde vas requerir de mucho valor para lo que te vas a enfrentar…_

_- Pero, de que esta hablando, señor…_

_- Sujétate fuerte que voy a aumentar la velocidad!…_

El autobús entro en un túnel oscuro, tan oscuro que ni Goku podía ver la palma de sus manos, mientras que el conductor tenía su vista siempre enfrente, sabiendo por dónde ir. Los ojos del conductor brillaban de una forma sobrenatural. Al llegar al final del túnel, el conductor se detuvo en la primera parada. Goku tomo sus cosas y bajo del autobús. De pronto noto como el paisaje a sus alrededores había cambiado, la zona se veía un tanto tétrica, con abundantes ramas y arboles sin hojas, y de tumbas por donde se mirara en el bosque.

_- Seguro que aquí es, señor…_

_- Por favor, cuídate… jovencito…_

El conductor cerró las puertas y arranco de vuelta al túnel, desapareciendo de la vista de Goku. Adelante se encontraba un pequeño sendero que dirigía al bosque lleno de árboles sin hojas. Goku se encontraba atemorizado, pero se armó de valor para seguir adelante. Mientras más se adentraba en el bosque, más fuerte escuchaba un ruido extraño que se aproximaba hacia él. Conforme avanzaba, lo hacía con mayor rapidez, teniendo su vista siempre enfrente. De pronto, unos arbustos se movieron enfrente de él, lo cual hizo que se detuviera al instante y cayera al suelo…

_- Q-qu-quien esta ahí?!..._

De pronto, sale un murciélago a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, volando en dirección opuesta a donde se dirigía Goku…

_- Ahhh… era solo un murcie…._

- PAM -

Antes de terminar la frase, Goku es arrollado por una chica que venía en bicicleta justo donde había salido el murciélago. La chica tenía una cabellera larga de color rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de que vestía una falda tableada corta de cuadros verdes oscuros y dos piezas, blusa blanca y saco verde oscuro. Al estrellarse con Goku, ambos cayeron al suelo, pero la chica parecía haber recibido más daño.

_- Augh!, me duele la cabeza…, aughh, ehhh!_

Goku volteo y vio a la chica en el suelo…

_- Ehh…te encuentras bien…_

_- Ahh!..._

Goku no se había dado cuenta que accidentalmente había caído encima de las piernas de la chica, por lo que al poner la mano en el suelo, lo hizo encima de su muslo…

_- EEEHHH!... perdóname, perdóname… no era mi intención…. (Goku sonrojado)_

La chica parecía no haberle importado mucho, pero Goku se sentía apenado y retrocediendo unos pasos, mientras ella lo miraba con cara de confusión, como no sabiendo porque reaccionaba de ese modo…

_- Lo siento…_

_- Que dices?... (responde Goku confundido)_

_- Fue mi culpa… es que me sentí un poco débil y se me nublo la vista…_

Mientras los dos permanecían hincados en el suelo, Goku se percató que salía sangre de su nariz…

_- Oh no, lo siento mucho, estas sangrando… _

La chica se acercó a Goku para limpiarle la sangre con un pañuelo, cuando de pronto sintió una extraña sensación de hambre por la sangre de Goku…

_-Oh… ese olor… no puedo más… _

_- Ehhh?!... (responde Goku confundido)_

La chica estaba conteniéndose el hambre hasta ya no poder más. Se fue acercando cada vez más a Goku, mientras él se ponía aún más nervioso y sonrojado…

_- Lo siento… Capu…chuuuuuu…_

_- AAAAAAAHHH!..._

La chica le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello a Goku, lo cual duro un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y retrocedió…

_- AH!... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… no era mi intención… es que soy una vampiro y esa es mi naturaleza…_

_- Augh… tu naturaleza es morder cuellos… ahhh!... pero si no me sale sangre…_

Goku se percató que la mordida que le dio la chica casi no se notaba, solo dejaba una pequeña marca de dientes sin dolor alguno...

_- Espera un momento, dijiste que eres una vampiro?!..._

_- Si…ah, soy una maleducada, me presento mi nombre es Akashiya Moka… dime… ¿eres estudiante de la academia Yokai?..._

_- Mi nombre es Son Goku…y sí, soy de primer ingreso…_

_- Que alegría, yo también!... (responde Moka entusiasmada)_

_- Espera, dices que eres de la academia Yokai, y eres un vampiro…_

_- Si… dime… ¿a ti te gustan los vampiros?… (Moka puso cara triste pero mostrando ternura)_

_- Eh… nunca había estado con alguno, pero yo creo que si, jejeje… (Goku solto una pequeña risa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza)_

_- Ahh… eso me hace feliz… ¿serías amigo de una vampiro?… (pregunta Moka entusiasmada)_

_- Pues supongo que si… (responde Goku nervioso)_

De pronto, Moka saltó encima de Goku, derribándolo al suelo…

_- Me siento feliz, estaba muy nerviosa porque no conozco a nadie…_

_- Si, jejeje… ah por cierto, sabes donde se encuentra la academia Yokai… (Le pregunta Goku mientras se levantaba del suelo)_

_- Si!... me siento feliz de asistir a una escuela para monstruos, ¡vamos Goku!…_

_- Eh…monstruos…espera!..._

Moka tomo a Goku de la mano y lo guio hacia la Academia Yokai. Goku intentaba no dejar sus pocas cosas que traía detrás.

**_Entrada de la Academia Yokai…_**

_- Esta es la Academia Yokai… (Moka sonrojada)_

_- M-muchas gracias, Moka… bueno n-nos vemos luego… (responde Goku sonrojado)_

Goku tímidamente se aleja de Moka dirigiéndose al edificio de los dormitorios de los chicos, mientras Moka se le quedaba mirando, mostrando una mirada de ternura. Goku se movía torpemente despidiéndose de ella mientras se alejaba.

**_Dormitorios de chicos de la Academia Yokai…_**

_- Asi que esta es mi habitación, que suerte que los dormitorios son individuales para cada estudiante, pero… si es cierto lo que dice Moka, eso quiere decir que… todos los estudiantes son monstruos…_

Goku se encontraba desconcertado después de lo que le dijo Moka, pero aun así tomo el valor de ir a sus primeras clases.

**_Edificio 2, Salón 3, mañana siguiente…_**

Goku se encontraba en su salón para sus primeras clases. El salón se veía como cualquiera de otra escuela, al igual que los demás estudiantes. Después de un rato de espera, la maestra entro al salón y se presentó al grupo…

_- Bienvenidos sean todos a la Academia Yokai, yo seré su maestra, mi nombre es Nekonome Shizuka, pero pueden llamarme señorita Nekonome, ñiaauuuu…_

La maestra hizo un ruido muy peculiar al que hacen los gatos al maullar…

_- "La maestra parece agradable…" (se decía Goku en sus pensamientos)_

_- Bueno chicos como sabrán, esta es una escuela donde los monstruos de la zona asisten… por el momento el mundo se encuentra bajo el control de los humanos, por lo que para sobrevivir en este mundo, debemos convivir con los humanos…_

_- "Eh?!... de monstruos"… maestra espere… (Goku trataba de decir algo pero nadie lo escuchaba)_

La maestra proseguía con las indicaciones…

_- Por lo que deben seguir las siguientes reglas. Regla número uno: Deben mantener su forma humana dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela excepto en situaciones de emergencia. Regla numero dos: No deben revelar su identidad a los demás estudiantes… ¿han entendido?..._

Goku quedo sin palabras ante todo lo que había escuchado.

_- Que reglas tan absurdas, maestra…_

_- Ah… pero tú debes ser, Komiya Saizo…_

_- ¿Y si encontráramos a un humano dentro de la escuela, podríamos romper esas reglas?_

_- Bueno, señor Saizo, eso es algo imposible, ya que ningún humano está permitido entrar a esta escuela, todos somos monstruos…_

La maestra accidentalmente se le salió su cola de gato por detrás, mientras que Komiya mostraba su grotesca lengua larga…

_- Además, esta escuela está protegido bajo una barrera mágica, por lo que cualquier humano que entre moriría al instante…_

_- Por cierto, desde que comenzaron las clases, tengo la sensación de oler a un humano cerca de aquí…_

Estas palabras pusieron a Goku aún más nervioso, lo que atraía más miradas de la clase hacia él, mientras intentaba ocultarse detrás de su cuaderno, la puerta del salón se abrió y entro una chica…

_- Discúlpeme maestra, se me hizo un poco tarde…_

_- No importa, pasa y preséntate…_

_- Si… mi nombre es Akashiya Moka…_

Toda la clase poso sus miradas hacia ella. Mientras unos chicos quedaban cautivados ante su belleza, Goku la miro sorprendido de que haya sido la misma chica que vio antes. Mientras Moka miraba donde sentarse, vio a Goku y se abalanzo hacia él…

_- ¡GOKU!, estamos en la misma clase, que emoción!..._

Moka lo decía mientras abrazaba a Goku entusiasmada por estar en la misma clase con él, además de ser su único primer amigo. Durante el descanso, Moka se la pasó junto a Goku todo el tiempo, mientras los demás chicos morían de la envidia, mientras en sus pensamientos, Goku se decía…

_- "Esto debe ser una broma… no existen las escuelas de monstruos…"_

**_Parque de la academia Yokai…_**

Goku había comprado bastante comida en la cafetería, mientras Moka solo se conformó con una bebida "especial" para vampiros que compro en una máquina expendedora de bebidas de la escuela. Moka veía con asombro el apetito voraz que Goku tenía, y con la rapidez que se devoraba cada bocado.

_- Goku tu siempre comes asi?..._

_- Claro, que si…_

_- Oh… ya veo…_

Mientras Goku iba a agarrar su bebida, se encontraron las manos de Moka, quien tenía su bebida al lado de la de Goku, por lo que Goku se sonrojo y rápidamente quito la mano, pero a Moka parecía no apenada…

_- Perdoname… ugh?..._

_- No te preocupes, Goku…_

Moka intento darle una palmada a Goku en el hombro, pero su fuerza hizo que empujara a Goku hacia el muro más cercano…

_- Oughh… que fuerza tiene…_

_- Estas bien, Goku?!..._

_- Si, no te preocupes…_

Mientras Goku y Moka se encontraban en una de las bancas de la escuela bebiendo tranquilamente, Goku se encontraba pensativo, cuando Moka volteaba a ver a Goku, este le mostraba una sonrisa, pero por dentro se sentía preocupado…

_- Asi que tu eres Akashiya Moka?... (pregunta una voz detrás de ellos)_

En eso, Goku es sujetado del cuello por un chico alto de aspecto tenebroso…

_- Me puedes decir porque una bella chica como tú sales con una basura como esta?..._

_- SUELTALO!..._

_- Esta bien…_

Goku es arrojado hacia un muro, donde cae lastimado…

_- GOKU!..._

_- Deja a esa basura, y ven conmigo…_

_- Lo siento, pero ahora estoy con Goku!..._

_- Ya me las pagaran los dos…_

El extraño chico se fue del lugar, mientras Moka ayudaba a Goku a levantarse.

**_Balcón de la academia Yokai…_**

_- Eso me dio mucho miedo, Goku... pensé que te había lastimado gravemente…_

_- No te preocupes, Moka, estoy bien… (le decía Goku a Moka mientras la miraba fijamente con una mirada de asombro)_

_- Que te pasa, Goku?, es como si fuera la primera vez que ves a un monstruo… por cierto, ¿qué clase de monstruo eres?, ah sí, va en contra de las reglas decirlo, olvida mi pregunta…_

_- Pero tú me revelaste que eras un vampiro…_

_- Es que no sabía las reglas…_

_- Pero tu aspecto no luce peligroso como el de ese chico…_

_- Eso es porque mi poder se encuentra sellado por esto…_

Moka mostro sus pechos, lo cual sonrojo a Goku…

_- El rosario que rodea mi cuello… si me lo quito me convertiría en un auténtico vampiro que atemorizaría a todos… aunque… no me lo puedo quitar por mí misma…_

_- Oh bueno… la Moka que conozco siempre será mi mejor amiga, sea cual sea su identidad…_

_- Goku, tu me haces muy feliz, además… eres al primero con el que lo hago…_

_- Ehhh?!, pero de que hablas?!... (responde Goku sonrojado)_

_- Antes de conocerte solo me alimentaba de paquetes de jugo de tomate, o bolsas de sangre, pero contigo… es la primera vez que pruebo sangre fresca…_

Moka se fue acercando cada vez más a Goku, intentando morderlo, pero Goku comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en ella, como un Ki maligno que provenía muy dentro de ella…

_- Eh… tengo que irme…_

**_Entrada de la Academia Yokai…_**

Goku se disponía a dejar la escuela, pero se encontró con la persona que se había despedido…

_- Goku!… te ocurre algo?!... a donde vas?!...ajj…ajj… (pregunta Moka exhalando de cansancio por correr para alcanzarlo)_

_- Yo… me voy de la escuela… yo no pertenezco aquí… (responde Goku con una cara de desilusión y tristeza)_

_- Pero de que estas hablando?… (pregunta Moka confundida)_

_- Moka, yo… voy a regresar a mi mundo… (dice Goku en voz baja y entrecortado)_

_- No!, no puedes regresar al mundo humano…_

Moka sujeto a Goku de la mano…

_- Pero… Moka…_

_- Los humanos son crueles… yo… estuve en una escuela de humanos durante la secundaria… ellos no creen en los monstruos… yo me sentía como una intrusa entre ellos… estaba completamente sola… cada vez que recuerdo eso… (Moka puso cara de tristeza)_

_- Oh… Moka… (Goku no sabía que decir) _

_- Es por eso que… odio a los humanos… por eso desde que te conocí y me dijiste que no odiabas a los vampiros, sentí que ya no me estaría sola nuca más…_

Moka abrazaba a Goku, mientras tanto hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que Goku finalmente decidió decirle la verdad a Moka sobre su verdadera identidad…

_- Moka, yo… soy un humano… (contesto Goku en voz baja)_

Al escuchar esto, Moka puso una cara de sorpresa y asombro, algo que no podía creer que su mejor amigo fuera un humano…

_- Eres un humano?... pero, eso es imposible... los humanos no serían capaces de entrar a esta escuela… (responde Moka angustiada)_

_- Creo que estoy en esta escuela por error… (dice Goku con decepción)_

_- Pero… Goku…_

Moka puso una cara de tristeza al ver a Goku…

_- Siendo humano, no puedo estar con alguien quien odie a los humanos… lo siento, Moka…_

Goku se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, intentando encontrar la parada del autobús. Mientras corría, la esfera de cuatro estrellas cayo de su mochila. Al recogerla, le hizo recordar a su abuelo Goku y miro hacia el cielo rojizo…

_- Abuelo Goku, aun crees que sea valiente…_

**_Bosque tenebroso, afueras de la Academia Yokai…_**

Moka decidió seguir a Goku, pero para su sorpresa, en el camino se encontró con el mismo chico que los había agredido en el descanso…

_- Conque aquí estas, Moka…_

_- Ahorita estoy muy ocupada…_

_- Tengo muchas ansias de ver tu verdadera identidad…_

Moka dio un gran grito que se escuchó en casi todo el bosque, llegando a los oídos de Goku…

_- Alguien está en peligro… olvídalo, que podría hacer yo…_

Goku se quedó mirando la esfera de cuatro estrellas y se armó de valor para regresar al lugar donde había escuchado el grito. Al llegar al lugar, observo a dos personas. Para su sorpresa, una de ellas era Moka, que estaba siendo atacada por un alumno de su misma clase…

_- Pero si es, Saizou… (se dice Goku en voz baja)_

_- Vamos Moka, porque no me muestras tu verdadera identidad, creo que necesitas que te ayude…_

De pronto, el chico Saizou comenzó a transformarse en un monstruo terrible. Su ropa comenzó a desgarrarse hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño, de su boca salía una gran lengua grotesca donde escurría saliva, y su cuerpo comenzo a adquirir grandes proporciones de musculatura.

_- Esta es mi verdadera identidad… yo soy un orco…_

_- Noooo!..._

Moka se encontraba acorralada por las grandes garras del chico que ahora era un orco. Saizou sujeto a Moka de la cintura con su gran lengua y la arrojaba contra los arboles cercanos…

_- Porque no te transformas?!... (responde Saizou furioso con una voz grave)_

_- Es… en contra… de las reglas!... (responde Moka entre cortado mientras permanecía en el suelo gravemente herida)_

_- Estamos fuera de las instalaciones del colegio, además puedes hacerlo mientras sea una emergencia, o acaso es que tu vida no lo es!… (dice el gigante y grotezco orco)_

Saizou prosigio con sus ataques, sujetándola y arrojándola hacia los árboles. Al ver esta escena, Goku comenzaba a brotarle un gran impulso en su interior de furia, por lo que con todo su valor, tomo una rama gruesa de un árbol cercano y salio de su escondite para enfrentar a Saizou…

_- YA BASTAAA!... (gritó Goku)_

_- Eh?!... Que me acabas de decir, basura?!... (responde el orco imponentemente)_

Goku se le avalanzo al monstruo para dar su primer golpe con el palo que tenía en sus manos, pero fue arrojado de un golpe por el gran orco hacia un árbol.

_- Ah, ya veo… así que tú eres el chico de nuestra clase… aunque no sé qué tipo de monstruo eres… ¡se nota que eres muy debíl!... _

Goku se encontraba con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero se puso de pie a hacerle frente al gran orco, adoptando su pose de pelea…

_- No dejare…qqq-que le hagas daño… a Moka… (respondia Goku entrecortado)_

_- JAJAJA, no me hagas reir (soltando una risa malevola), piensas que una basura como tu podrá derrotarme…_

Saizou sujeto a Goku del cuello y lo levantó, mientras que Moka intentaba ayudarlo abalanzándose hacia el gran orco tratando de hacer que soltara a Goku…

_- Espera tu turno, primero acabare con esta basura!..._

Moka recibió un gran golpe que la arrojo a una pequeña montaña cuesta abajo…

_- Moka... (decia Goku mientras se encontraba sujeto por Saizou)_

_- No te preocupes… en este momento te mandare al otro mundo…_

Justo cuando el orco le iba a dar el golpe final, un gran resplandor de energía emano sobre el cuerpo de Goku, el cual arrojó a Saizou lejos de Goku…

_- Pero qué demonios has hecho, tú no eres un monstruo ordinario… pero no permitiré que me ganen esta pelea…_

Rápidamente, el orco se abalanzo sobre Goku, empujándolo a la misma cuesta donde había arrojado a Moka. Goku cayó a unos metros donde se encontraba Moka

_- GOKU!... Noooo!... (gritaba Moka)_

Moka ayudaba a Goku a que reaccionara, mientras Saizou se acercaba a ellos...

_- Moka… lo siento mucho… no debí tratarte así…_

_- No, Goku… al fin entendí que los monstruos y los humanos jamás seremos iguales… yo soy una vampiro… bebo sangre humana y les hago daño, pero… al fin de cuentas… lo único que quería desde que estaba en la secundaria era a un amigo, sin importar que fuera monstruo o humano… pero creo que eso jamás será posible…_

_- Moka… yo también me di cuenta que no importa si tú eres un vampiro… tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga… jejeje (Goku soltó una pequeña risa)_

El gran orco salto sobre Goku, y lo tenía debajo de su pie, donde lo estaba estrangulando, mientras que Moka intentaba retirar a Goku del pie de Saizou…

_- Es inútil, el va a morir aquí… (dijo el gran orco)_

_- Este será mi fin… (se decía a sí mismo Goku)_

Una de las manos de Goku alcanzo a sujetarse del rosario que colgaba del cuello de Moka, y lo jalo con fuerza, hasta separarlo del cuello.

_- Oh no… el rosario se ha roto!… (respondió Moka) _

Al hacer esto, un gran resplandor rodeo a Moka, mientras que la luna se tornó roja, el cielo se oscureció, y fue cubierta de murciélagos por todos lados, y al retirarse, dejaron mostrar la verdadera identidad de Moka…

_- Pero que le ocurrió?... su apariencia ha cambiado totalmente… esos ojos rojos, el cabello blanco, y esa gran aura maligna que la rodea… entonces los rumores son ciertos… debe tratarse de un auténtico vampiro… un monstruo legendario de Clase S…_

El orco temblaba de miedo ante la presencia de la nueva apariencia de Moka, mientras que la forma de ser la nueva apariencia había cambiado totalmente. No solo había cambiado la apariencia superficial de Moka, sino que también su poder había aumentado tanto como sus habilidades en la pelea, además de mostrar un carácter frío y calculador…

_- __**Así que tu eres el insecto que se atrevió a despertarme?...**__ (responde la Moka transformada con un tono intimidante)_

_- Pero que me está ocurriendo?… porque mi cuerpo tiembla ante su presencia?… no me importa si es una vampiro!…_

Antes de que el orco terminara su frase, Moka apareció repentinamente enfrente de él…

_- __**CONOCE TU LUGAR!...**__ (dice la Moka transformada)_

Prosiguió con una patada en la cara del orco Saizou, que lo arrojo hasta una colina cercana, derribando rocas a su alrededor…

_- Esta bien… ahora conozco mi lugar… (respondio un Saizou derrotado)_

Goku sentía el Ki maligno de la Moka transformada, la cual emanaba un gran poder. Moka se acerco a Goku y lo levanto del suelo y lo recostó en sus rodillas. Mientras Goku la miraba a los ojos…

_- Conque esta es tu verdadera identidad… Moka…, luces diferente, sin embargo… puedo sentir la presencia de la misma Moka de antes…_

Al decir estas palabras, Goku cayo desmayado en las piernas de Moka. Al despertar, se encontró con la Moka de antes de cabellera rosada…

_- Goku!, ya despertaste, que alegría me da!... ¿te encuentras bien?..._

_- Si pero… ah!... "habré sido todo un sueño"…_

Goku reviso los horarios de salida en la parada de autobús pero para su sorpresa, el autobús solo pasaba una vez al mes…

_- No puede ser!... entonces, tendré que quedarme en esta escuela y mostrarle cuan valiente soy a mi abuelito y a la abuela Pan…_

_- No te preocupes Goku, yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro…_

_- Ah, si… gracias Moka…_

_- Dejame curarte las heridas, aquí traigo mi pañuelo… CAPU-CHUUUUU!_

Goku recibió una mordida en el cuello, lo cual le hizo recordar la naturaleza de Moka, y aceptarla como es… una vampira…

* * *

Al fin se acaba el capítulo 2, yo sé que tuvo muchos elementos del capítulo 1 de rosario vampire mezclado con Goku, pero en el próximo capítulo la aparición de un nuevo personaje les hará cambiar sus perspectivas de la historia, ¿Quién será este nuevo personaje?, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: "¿UN HUMANO EN LA ACADEMIA YOKAI?"


End file.
